Lovesick Crackhead
by Melanieee
Summary: This has nothing to do with this book, but I don't know one that does.


Lovesick Crackhead

"Truth or Dare," Jaden asked me, even though he pretty much already knew the answer. I am the dare-devil of the Ninjas, which is what our group called ourselves. Anyways, we have Cupcake, Pretzel, Cheesecake, Skittles, Strawberry, Pop-Tart, and Starburst.

"Hmm, I'm going to have to pick truth," I replied, my words lathered with sarcasm. "Dare, stupid. I love you, though."

Jaden rolled his eyes and turned to discuss my dare with the others. Of course, since Jaden can't whisper, I heard almost every word of his suggestion as he said it to himself after writing. Samantha, Tristian, Annalise, Stefani, Dante and Arreis leaned in, one by one, to add in their suggestions to the dare box. They all saw each suggestion, and voted. All of them sat back in their cross-legged positions that they were in before.

"Since this suggestion got five out of six votes, we dare you to ask out Rodney Brown," Jaden said with a smirk, while the others all snickered, except Dante. "And at least one of us has to be there. Dare suggestion, courtesy of Stefani."

I gulped. I hadn't been expecting this. Rodney was the guy I had always avoided nowadays, because he has been playing a sort of stalker-ish role in my life. He used to be a good friend of mine. I still talked to him, but not much. Now, the thought of me asking him out scared me, a lot. "Uh. . ."

"What's wrong, Nikki? Is the dare-devil going to lose her title to a silly dare?" Dante sneered playfully, though I knew that this dare hurt him. I closed my eyes and wondered what he voted for. I really liked Dante, and he knew that. All of them did. Sadly, I never had the courage to ask him out. He didn't ask me out either. So either de doesn't like me, or he's scared, too.

"No, no, I'll do the dare, but I won't like it. I mean c'mon, it's Rodney."

"But see, Nikki, you have to act like you like him, and act like you're his girlfriend if he says yes," Hannah declared. I looked at her in agony. I stole a glance at Dante, who looked a little disgruntled.

"Okay, Fine. Sam, pick truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth," she muttered sheepishly. This was her fifth truth in a row. All of us groaned.

"Annalise, it's your turn to ask her," I said in a monotone.

"Sam, is it true that you currently like more than ten guys?"

"Yes," while turning her head towards Dante. She spoke with a sharp edge in her voice, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he replied, jerking his head forward dramatically. He looked around at us as we all grabbed pieces of paper.

As soon as all of added our suggestion, we took turns looking at them. When it was my turn, I looked at each one carefully. I wasn't very much surprised with what I saw until Jaden's. I wanted to pimp slap him.

Samantha: Say "I like wieners."

Annalise: Hump the wall.

Tristian: Uhh, I don't know.

Me: Moon a car.

Stefani: Lick Samantha's ear.

Jaden: Make out with Melanie for sixty seconds.

Arreis: I don't know.

I chose Annalise's idea. It would be hilarious to watch Dante hump my bedroom wall. I would've picked mine, but I wasn't allowed. Somehow, I had a feeling all of them were going to pick Jaden's. I just had to wait and see for myself, just in case I was wrong. I wasn't against the idea or anything, but it would be really awkward to choose that one.

But, I was right. Arreis withdrew the votes, and four out of six of the little slips of paper had 'Jaden's idea' written on them.

"According to popular demand," she said in a business-like tone, "Dante, you have to make out with Nikki for sixty seconds. Go."

"Er. . . Okay, I guess."

He crawled across the floor hesitantly, stopping in front of me. We tilted our heads to opposite sides simultaneously, letting our lips meet. His mouth worked furiously against mine, as if the time would move faster if he did. Obviously coming to this realization, he slowed to a tenderness I never would have known he had. It was slow enough to where I could taste how sweet he was. Time was half up. I could feel his breath go uneven, like he was enjoying it as much as I was. Once or twice, I almost forgot to breathe, but my mind went blank, as if a cord had been unplugged from my brain. All I knew how to do was kiss him. The seconds ticked on. Even though I knew time was up, neither of us had stopped. Our lips moved in such a harmony, it is impossible to describe. He had some kind of strong magnetic force that was making me stick to him. It was going to be hard to pull away. Apparently, the others could tell that we wouldn't be separated any time soon, because they went to sit on the bed and continued to play the game without us. It was a while before I regained my conscious mind, but my lips still wouldn't stop; they just kept working at his.

His fingers were tangled in my hair, while mine were locked around his neck. I pulled my lips off of his unwillingly, knowing what this could turn into. Dante obviously knew what I was thinking, because he untangled himself. With a dreamy expression on my face, I stood up halfway, and then fell back down shaking with laughter and giddiness. I felt so lightheaded, and my legs felt as if they were made of lead.

"Is the game over yet," I murmured, my voice sounding far away. I closed my eyes, listening to my own thoughts. My entire body screamed at me furiously, loudly.

_I want more. I want more. I WANT MORE!_

I stared at Dante lying down on the floor beside me. He could feel my gaze and turned to look at me. Our eyes met, and unthinkingly, I leaned forward to resume kissing him. This kiss was different. He seemed more eager than last time, like he wanted this more than anything. My lips mimicked his, showing just as much eagerness, if not, more. I could feel the other staring at us with surprised expressions. Still not thinking, I placed my right hand in the small of his back and pulled him closer to me, and keeping it there. He didn't resist, but does just the opposite, scooting closer. Dante rested his hand on my cheek, rubbing it with his thumb tenderly. This sent a chill down my spine. I wanted so badly to wave the others away, and to lay on the bed with him. I didn't care what it probably would turn into at this point.

He had other ideas though, because he stood me up, unlocked his lips, took my hand, and walked me to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I could feel the passion and heat radiating off of him, it was like he was the sun, but only meant for me. My hands worked their way up his shirt, and my lips lunged forward, only to be rejected and pushed back by his hand. He saw the hurt expression on my face. I heard footsteps beside the door. I'd bet anything it was Jaden.

"Wait," he said, walking past me to the shower. He cut on the water, and turned on the shower. My heart pulsated faster and faster, reaching the danger point. "I want you, right now. Please?"

His most lethal weapons were his eyes; they looked so pitiful and innocent. I knew I was going to give in to his request. Besides, what could it hurt? I wanted him, too.

"Oh, okay," I spluttered nervously. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and began to kiss me again. All of my nervousness suddenly melted away. My hands slipped out from his shirt, and began working at his pants button. Before I could unzip them though, his mouth moved from my lips to my neck, which sent a shiver down my spine, even the room was gradually filling with steam from the shower. I regained control of myself just enough to finish pulling his pants down to his ankles, revealing his Spider-Man boxers, which caused his smooth, coffee cheeks to turn a rosy pink. I smiled at this, not in amusement, though. I pulled my shirt up over my head, now topless, except for my rainbow bra. My cheeks were flushed, as far as I could tell from my mirror twin. She stared back at me with determined eyes, rosy cheeks, and a half naked body. I snapped back into myself when Dante's lips moved even lower, and his fingers pried the button on my shorts open. When they fell to my ankles, I simply stepped out of them, not feeling the slightest bit of embarrassment. As I pulled off his shirt, his hands groped for my bra clasp, loosening it with a simple slide of his fingers. I decided to pull down my own underwear, because that would just be awkward. Dante slipped down his boxers, leaving us both naked. Courage hadn't left me though, so I took his wrist and pulled him into the shower with me, leaning over to kiss his neck when we were fully in. The warm water made everything so much more passionate, because, once in the shower, he kissed all up and down my body, until I couldn't take it anymore. I locked my arms around his neck and pulled him as close as he could possibly go, squashing our bodies together. Everything took off from there. I was so lucky that my parents trusted me to stay alone by myself while they went to Florida with my neighbors. Otherwise, they would hear me screaming. It hurt, but it felt so good.

"Mmm. . ." Dante sighed, not as loud as me, but not quietly, either.

I heard banging on the door, and then came Stefani and Annalise's voices calling to keep our voices down. I wasn't going to listen to them, though. In fact I got even louder. There was more banging on the door, but what made me jump, was when the door burst open. Stefani was in the bathroom, and yelling at us.

"You guys are the loudest people having sex I ever heard!" she boomed. Somehow, I managed to keep myself from laughing. "I almost thought you were killing Nikki, Dante!"

She left without another word, slamming the door behind her. I didn't want her to come back in here, so I stayed as quiet as I could. He had me holding myself up against the wall, while he stood behind me. I liked it this way. After a while, he began to slow down, until he finally stopped. It wasn't until afterwards that I knew why.

"Ahh," he sighed, washing the rest of what hadn't found its way inside of me down the drain. Sighing in content, I leaped out of the shower and grabbed two towels, handing one of them to Dante. While turning off the water, I heard giggles and Sam saying something about 'not again'. I decided that I wanted some fresh clothes, so I walked into my room in my towel, leaving Dante behind to dress him-self alone, only to find Jaden kissing Tristian on my bed. Figures. Everyone looked busy enough not to notice me, so I dropped my towel where I was standing and got dressed. Right when I pulled my last bit of clothing on, I grew extremely tired and I lied down on my bed beside Arreis to fall asleep, even though I felt a little bit icky since I didn't wash myself out before I left the shower. I didn't care, though. Not five minutes after that, I fell asleep. I felt someone lay down beside me, resting their arm over my body. I popped one eye open to see that it was Dante. Not five minutes after that, I fell asleep. Apparently, he did too.

My head was suddenly filled with dreams of me and Dante, hand in hand, walking along a beautiful beach. I don't know what time I fell asleep, but it felt like I had been dreaming this for mere minutes.

All too soon, my beautiful dream had melted away and I woke up. He was still asleep beside me. Tristian and Jaden were cuddling on the floor beside me. Arreis, Stefani, Annalise and Samantha were all gone. I remembered it was a school day, looked at the clock, which read five thirty-three. I had to wake everybody up, and I almost got sucker punched in the face by Jaden.

We met up with everybody by the courtyard. I was hoping everybody would have forgotten about my dare, but Stefani didn't. I chose Jaden to go with me. I walked up to Rodney for my dare, with Jaden not five feet behind me. My feet carried me over to him noiselessly, while my head was turned looking back at Jaden with tortured, pleading eyes. I turned to Rodney and gave him a hug, his scent lingering in my nose. I sighed, and then coughed.

"Hey Rodney," I said, flipping Jaden off behind my back. "What's up?"

"Nothing, school is really boring. We should skip." He said, smiling his chipped tooth smile that I hated so much. "How about it? You could bring Jaden with us, or something."

"Sure, I'll go ask him. Be right back," I replied. I turned around and walked away to ask Jaden to come. I was sure he would. He hates Mrs. Duralingo's class. Mostly because she's out to get the both of us. She stares at us like a hawk. But that's okay; we stare right back at her.

The three of us snuck out the side door towards the woods. There, we drank cold beers and smoked grape flavored cigars, while singing along to Ke$ha on the radio. I had fun playing tag, and playing stripper with them. That was the best part. There was a pole and everything. We stayed there all school day. I had to do my dare now. He couldn't know it was a dare, though. I really didn't want to. I slapped myself on the inside. I sighed.

"Hey, Rodney," I thought I sounded so obvious. Apparently I didn't though, because he looked curious. "Will you go out with me?"

"Sure," he replied, trying to play it off as nonchalant, but failing. He was too excited. His smile that he wore before widened. I wanted to smack him. I wanted to smack myself. No, I wanted to _kill_ myself. I was screaming at myself inside my head, but I stopped because I was giving myself a headache.


End file.
